


Ubermansch

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean used to be Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ubermansch

**Author's Note:**

> This was...fun? written at: June 30, 2009. word count: 316.

When he is young, Dean pretends he is Superman. A paragon of Justice, fighting evil in the night. Whenever Dad left them alone, he would tear off the hotel bed sheet and tie it around his neck like an odd multi-coloured cape. He would zoom around the small room for hours, fending off imaginary monsters. Sam would sit on the bed and laugh and cheer until he was red in the face, then, exhausted, he would fall back on the bed and Dean would take off his cape, remake the bed, and lie with him until Dad came back, drunk and late as usual.

Except for once, because once he comes back early. _Early_ , and Dean is in his cape, and Sam is on the bed laughing, and then everything just...freezes.

The calm before the storm.

Dad explodes in a rage. _What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think this is a game, Dean? Do you think it's_ fun _?_

Dean swallows thickly, and shakes his head: _No_. Dad advances on him, anyway, seizing him by the collar, he shakes him until Dean almost cannot breathe, and Dad screams until he is blue in the face. He screams until Sam screams, and then he just stops. Dean drops to the floor, gasping for air and Dad just looks at Sam, there on the bed, and says: _People are dead-your mother, my Mary, is dead-and more are dying every day. There's no time to waste killing imaginary monsters, when the real ones are right outside that door._ And with that he looks at Dean, briefly, before leaving again.

When Dad is gone, Sam crawls off the bed to sit on the floor beside Dean as he unties the cape with shaking fingers, and it drops to the ground-an ordinary sheet.

Dean looks at Sam, and says: _Everyone dies._

And he is Superman no longer.  



End file.
